


Silence in the Anti-Void

by Jessica812



Category: Undertale
Genre: Character Death, Suicide, quite sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica812/pseuds/Jessica812
Summary: Error was once a feared destroyer but lately, he hasn't been himself, and things just seems to be rapidly deteriorating.





	1. Error's Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ink's reaction to Error's suicide](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/241573) by leolyk (tumblr). 



> The second chapter was inspired by the comic above, which was shown to me by deskdraik. Thanks for the inspiration for a second chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning- Suicide. Do not read if this topic will effect you in any way)
> 
> So I wrote this nearly 2 months ago when I was feeling pretty depressed today. I find writing helps calm me, but when my emotions are channelled into the story, things like this come out of it. Thought I may as well post it on here.  
> It probably isn't very well written, but this was a spur of the moment thing.

Error was destroying AUs left, right and centre. His multi-coloured and misshaped eyes sparkled with joy as each dirty glitch was erased from the multiverse.  Joy rushed through his bones knowing he was successful yet again, but something else was emerging, from within his soul. Error’s soul was badly cracked. He’d become attached to too many version of himself and Papyrus before erasing them, and each one gone left a hole in his chest that couldn’t be filled. He knew it was what he had to do. They had to go. This was eating away, unnoticed, as Error continued to destroy universe after universe, until he reached Underswap.

Underswap was a challenge. Error formed an emotional attachment to the Sans there, nicknamed Blueberry. Even though he had Blueberry as his prisoner, Blue was the kindest, sweetest, most considerate Sans yet. He would ask Error if he was ok, almost like he sensed there was something wrong, but Error dismissed these questions. He couldn’t let his guard down yet, but it was already too late. Blueberry had found his way into Error’s heart and soul, and for once, Error couldn’t destroy this universe. That’s when it all started to end.

Underswap remained, as did Underfell. That was the second universe Error spared. Aftertale came next, and yet again, Error spared them all. As more AUs were created, he found himself unsure what to do. That feeling of destruction and joy when Error destroyed his first universe was a distant memory. There was nothing like that remaining now. He didn’t have the heart to see yet another Sans disappear, and he certainly couldn’t face killing any more Papyrus’. It was getting harder and harder for Error to even think about how he once saw these AUs as dirty glitches that needed destroying. He was no longer the person he was supposed to be. He was a failure.

The downfall began. Error stopped visiting other AUs, choosing to stay in solitude with Blueberry still as his prisoner. This didn’t last long, and Error finally released Blue back to his own universe. It was now just Error and his anti-void, a blank white space with no noise other than the faint sobbing of the skeleton himself. Who was he now? Staring down at his hand, blue strings draped from his fingers, an idea popped into his head. It didn’t matter how hard he tried not to think about it, Error could hear his own voice screaming to him, begging him to listen. It was time.

Most universes don’t know who Error is. They were never visited or targeted, and they never will be. The few Sans’ that know of this mysterious destroyer were glad to see him leave, hoping never to see that glitched abomination again. Blueberry was a rare Sans that was sad to see him leave as he had become close to Error, but he knew there was no way of ever contacting him, so he simply hoped his strange friend was ok without company. There was only one Sans out there who cared about Error and that was Ink, his friend and rival, but even he had taken a step back, simply thankful the universes he was protecting were finally safe. Error seemed to disappear from reality itself, and no one saw him again.

As thin blue strings hung from a ceiling that was never there, the white of the anti-void made them sparkle and shine. Error’s dark skull was paler, and his eyes were fading. Tied as tight as they could, Error’s own blue strings wrapped around his neck, tugging at his spine. There was a moment of normality, when the skeleton smiled and laughed like he once used to, before he let go. The tension of the strings broke the bones they were attached to, snapping Error’s neck. The anti-void was silent once more, with only the faint sound a fine dust drifting from the blue stings still hanging down, tied into a noose.


	2. Say Our Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's remains were found, and all the AU's gather to remember him.

The omega timeline. The one place any AU could get to without problems. There was a gathering of Sans’ in all shapes, sizes, colours and costumes gathered around a large meeting table. Sans classic, from the original universe, was seated at the head of the table, whilst the others took their seats around the large, wooden table. None of them were speaking. They all knew why they were here, and the atmosphere was heavy.  
  
“Good riddance to bad skeletons!” shouted Underfell Sans, breaking the silence, “ that guy waltzes in here claiming he would destroy us, then left in tears when he saw me and Boss.”  
The other Sans’ stared at Red, a few with glowing eyelights. How could someone be so disrespectful of the dead?  
“If he really was such a parasite, then don’t parasites deserve to die? I will also use his words here, because apparently ‘dirty glitches need eliminating’. No one in this stupid multiverse is a glitch except him.”  
By this point, Classic was ready to remove Red himself. He could see a few of his fellow copies tearing up already. Red’s behaviour was expected due to the nature of Underfell, but it was still unacceptable given the circumstances.  
“I don’t know who he thought he was, but as least he won’t bother us or anyone again.”  
That was the final straw. In the corner of the room, Ink Sans was ready to send an attack that would pierce through Red’s skull, but Classic jumped to his feet and pulled Red away, everyone else sighing with some relief at the removal of someone so disrespectful.

“Damn it bro,” Aftertale Sans sniffled, “I tried to warn him.”  
Geno was visibly shaking and a few tears had escaped his eye socket as he look down to the table. The glitches around his eye were shaking as much as his body, and his voice was breaking more each time he spoke.   
“This destroying business was going to kill him one day. I said those exact words and well…”  
He remembered the day he’d told this to Error. He could still see his brother laughing at him jokingly, saying something silly like ‘you can’t destroy the destroyer’.   
“Don’t you just hate being right sometimes? Don’t you wish you were stronger in telling someone to stop… because,” he sniffled, trying to calm himself, “now the damage has already been done.”  
With tears flooding down his cheeks, Geno throw his head into his hands and he let his emotions consume him, grief ripping his cracked soul to shreds.

Classic returned to see Geno in such a mess and decided it was his turn to speak.   
“I never liked the guy,” he awkwardly admitted, “but this is quite sad to hear.”  
He recalled the first time another Sans had claimed this evil version had spared their universe after threatening to destroy it. From that point on, Classic had kept an eye on Error and could see him sparing universes rather than destroying.   
“I thought maybe we’d finally broken through his tough barrier. Maybe we could call him a Sans and he could, I don’t know, be our friend?”  
Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, and Classic continued, “Heh… I guess that’s just another version lost now.”  
It was almost impossible for a Sans to stop smiling. That was how they were designed and how they always were, but Classic broke his trademark smile with a saddening frown.   
“I think I stopped caring a while back. I can’t do anything now can I?”  
His left eye was flaring, but his face wasn’t one of anger. It was one of hopelessness, guilt and sorrow. Classic felt responsible for his duplicates and he was blaming himself for not caring more about Error. Even with his major flaws, he was, and always would, be a Sans.

Throughout the speeches, Underswap Sans remained quiet. His famous starry eyes had morphed into tear drops, and his small frame was hunched over the table.   
“This isn’t funny anymore,” he finally spoke up, “Please, no, don’t tell me this is true.”  
No one wanted to look Blue in the eyes. They all knew the smaller, innocent skeleton never had to deal with loss like they did. After all, he played Papyrus’ role, so he never had to experience the resets like they did. And after Blue’s kidnapping, they realised that if anyone could soften up the glitched skeleton, it was him.   
“I… I refuse to believe it. SHOW ME THE PROOF!” Blue screamed, looking around.  
He couldn’t accept that his friend was gone. He sniffled uncontrollable and sobbed into his light blue gloves.   
“He hugged me before I left. WHY DIDN’T I SEE THAT AS A SIGN?”  
You could hear his precious soul breaking after each sentence as his body grew weaker. Dream Sans had rushed to Blue’s side to prevent him from falling from his chair and collapsing.  
With a whisper no one thought was possible from the bubbly skeleton, Blue said, “I, the Magnificent Sans, have failed.”

“Don’t blame yourself,” Dream reassured, “We all feel partly responsible here.”  
A chorus of quiet yeses filled the open space as everyone focused on helping the kindest Sans you could ever meet.   
“Nightmare and I should have been watching him more closely,” Dream admitted, his dark, black mass of a brother moving to the other side of Blue.   
“Dream’s right,” he comforted, “We should have been able to sense this coming from his imbalance of dream and despair.”  
The usually scary Sans was just as emotional as everyone else, but he was determined to stay strong, as was everyone, for the sake of the others.   
“We all miss him Blue…” Dream paused for a moment, and then looked over to Ink, who was still stood in the corner of the room.   
“Maybe some more than others,” he whispered quietly.

Ink never spoke. He waited in the room until everyone had said their part. This was essentially a funeral, no one could deny that, and Ink never thought in his lifetime he would attend a funeral, never mind that of his best friend. Once everyone had finished and left, Classic walked over to Ink, nervous to approach him.   
“You going home now?” he carefully asked.  
Ink still didn’t speak, but he nodded in response before leaving through his own portal. This portal, however, didn’t lead him home.

“Why me?” he questioned to himself, “why did I find it?”  
Walking through a white, blank space, Ink could see images flash through his skull. Error’s blue strings tied in a noose, just big enough for a Sans-sized skull. His trademark jacket scrunched up on the ‘floor’ of the anti-void. A pile of dust scattered around this dreadful scene.   
“Hey buddy,” Ink spoke, his voice quiet, broken and hoarse.  
Ink looked up towards the ‘ceiling’ admiring all the plush dolls of the other Sans’ that Error had crafted, then back down to the floor.   
“They say to spread a monster’s dust over the thing they love, so they can live on in that thing,” Ink let out a small chuckle, “Well I hope this is good enough.”

On the floor, Ink was staring at a final Sans puppet. It was an Error plush.   
“Made it myself,” he half smiled, then looked back up to see his own ‘Ink’ puppet hanging above him, “it will never be as good as yours, but I hope it means something…”  
He paused to let a few tears slip down his cheek before continuing.   
“You should have spoken to me you idiot. Did you think I didn’t care?” the emotions caught in Ink’s throat, rendering him speechless for a moment.   
“Did you think I didn’t love you?”

Those final words brought Ink to his knees, iridescent tears streaming from his eye sockets as he clutched at the ‘Error’ plush. Ink never went back home. He stayed in Error’s anti-void with the puppets. He hoped that, even though there was no way Error could hear him, he could hold onto the only things that remained, and that was his collection and his dust, which Ink had carefully mixed into the stuffing of the final addition of the collection. He stayed there, hugging the ‘Error’ plush he had made like his life depended in it, until he cried himself to sleep, wishing that this was all some terrible nightmare and he would wake up. Of course, he knew that wasn’t true. Error was gone forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wasn't going to write this but it is actually over this time. I promise.


End file.
